


Successful Failure of a Plan

by OwlWanderer



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWanderer/pseuds/OwlWanderer
Summary: Oz's plan to make Scott jealous by dressing as a cheerleader for the entire team goes well. Too well.





	Successful Failure of a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea of Oz making Scott jealous on the MP Discord and welp, sometimes idea just flow.

            “It was fucking awful, Oz!” If Scott was screaming and cursing, it probably meant that Oz might have gone overboard. His thrusts were getting faster as he also grew frustrated.

 

            _“Fuck, I think his ass us super hot and tight.”_

_“A cheerleader without underwear is just begging for a cock, right? Why don’t we give it to him? Make him a nice favor?”_

_“You guys wanna bring the little guy over in the locker? Bet he is crazy for some jock dick.”_

_“Hey, we won, right? How about he congratulate us with some private cheering?”_

            Oz knew he could make Scott be jealous and maybe spice up their sex life again with this, but the results were far beyond what he expected. He thought they’d get home and have rough, nice sex in a bed, not that as soon as the Wolfpack had left, Scott – sweet, good boy Scott – would push him against the lockers, lift off the stupid cheerleader uniform skirt and fuck into him as if he was going into heat, nothing but his spit as lube.

 

            Not that it wasn’t a most welcoming burn that he was feeling, with his eyes almost going to the back of his head when Scott was fully sheathed inside him

 

            “Goddamnit, Oz, they can’t fuck you, I need to make sure nobody in this fucking school would ever think of getting their hands in you. I’ll start killing people if needed.” Scott started telling, as he jack-hammered his dick inside his boyfriend, and while the idea of the otherwise sweet werewolf going in a murder spree out of sheer jealousy was troubling, it was also a huge turn on for Oz. “I want everyone to know that I’m the only one that can fuck you like this. The only that can actually make you satisfied, am I right, Oz?”

 

            Oz was trying to make sensible thoughts, but almost all of his brain cells had been fried, or rather, fucked out of him and almost all he could sense was Scott’s uncommonly large dick pressing against his stomach.

 

            And suddenly, it stopped, Oz felt empty and unsatisfied. He tried thrust his hips back, but his waist was being held, and he was pushed flat against the cold of the metal locker, so different of feeling Scott’s almost unbearably hot body against his. He soon felt his boyfriend’s dick grinding through the cleft of his ass, teasing his hole in a way that pushed it open without never thrusting inside.

            “Tell me, Oz.” And it was now whispers, against his ear in a rough, deep voice. “Can anyone, in the world, give it to you like I do? Can anything get you as high and crazy as you get when I fuck you rough and strong? Do you think anything else will satisfy you? Anyone else?”

 

            Oz wanted to answer, but his brain was only half there, but slowly computing that, if he wanted to feel good again, he needed to answer, and as he scrambled to form words, Scott pressed his entire body against his.

 

            “Fuck, no, Scott, please, you’re such a good boy for me, Scott, fucking me so nicely with your huge cock! Be a good boy now, baby, fuck me harder, ok? Let everyone know who my best boy is, wreck me real nicely!” And Oz was proud of how the right words made Scott moan against him.

 

            Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, all fours and ass in the air, to be taken in Scott’s favorite position. Maybe it was his animalistic instincts taking over, convincing him to take his boyfriend as if he was a mate in heat, maybe even knot him. Scott was a bit furrier now, clearly his wolf taking over.

 

            So, he mounted Oz without holding back, he pushed his cock until his balls were slapping him and started moving. Already starting off with the brutal thrusts, the sound of slapping skin adding up to the duo’s screams and yells. Scott started howling in sheer pleasure, pushing Oz by the shoulders back into his dick whenever they got a little further away. “Fuck yeah, good boy, Scott, such a good boy for me, fucking me so good. You’re not gonna let anyone else get me, right?”

 

            “No, no, fuck, I am your best boy, Oz, they can’t have this, they can’t fuck you.”

 

            “No, don’t worry about it, Scott, oh, fuck, you are so good.” Oz could feel his stomach lightly swell on the area that kept being hit by Scott’s cock. “You feel so great here, Scott, what a good boy.” He said, as he put his hand on his belly, feeling it being hit through his stomach by the boy’s cock. Scott howled again at the feeling and threw himself above Oz, pushing their bodies together.

 

            “Oz, you feel so nice, ah, I will put it all into you, ok? I’ll fill you up nicely.” He said, peppering kisses on the other’s neck and ripping away the top of those damn clothes in the search for more skin contact and cupping his pecs when they were freed, happily toying away with the shadow boy’s chest.

 

            Oz knew it was only going to make this whole thing harder to clean, but Scott was being so primal and animalistic, so eager to lay a claim on him. He couldn’t refuse something like that to his good boy. “Yeah, Scott, do it. Fucking do it, fill me up.”

 

            And soon, Scott was letting it all out, it was much more than usual, he felt the swell on his belly growing a bit, the feeling of being full wasn’t new, but today, it was especially good. He came with the feeling of it taking over his mind.

 

            “That’s so nice, Scott, you’re such a good boy.” Oz turned his head, looking to get Scott’s face against his, but he was soon pushed and turned on his back, with his knees being pushed up and against to his chest. “Wait, Scott, what…”

 

            “Not enough, Oz.” He said, his eyes dark before releasing a loud howl. Oz looked down to see Scott’s cock as hard as if he hadn’t come at all. “Gotta do more. Gotta get my smell on you, make sure they don’t even think about it.”

 

            And maybe Oz should tell him to calm down, but he was already salivating and his eyes were sparkling looking at the musclebound body above him, with a cock standing proud and ready to claim a mate and make sure nobody would look at him without knowing who he’d belong to. So, Oz let his own instincts take over and held his legs high, in a position that kept his boyfriends come inside of him and let a nice access for him to get in again. Scott got the idea and was soon inside him again.

 

            Scott’s cock in his over-sensitive, wet hole was a new feeling, it felt good and it was also loud, with lewd, sucking sounds adding up to the skin slapping. A treat to his ears as much as it was for his sight, because on that angle and with the damn skirt out of the way, while Scott wasn’t attacking his mouth viciously with his own, he could see Scott’s dick entering and leaving him with no resistance whatsoever left, like he was shaped to take a cock like that.

 

“Ah, Oz, does it feels good?” Scott asked, dazed out and not above a whisper against his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“Yes, fucking hell, Scott, this is the best I’ve ever felt. Only you could get me here, only you, fucking me like a goddamn animal!” Scott howled again, this time even louder, he was sure others around the lockers could hear it, maybe even feel intimidated by the sheer sex smell that was clearly indicating to everybody a werewolf was putting in someone a huge ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ sign.

 

Oz was pretty sure he was coming again, but he could only be sure by looking down and looking at his dick, releasing his cum, but then again, he kept being mesmerized by Scott’s cock going in and out of him with no resistance and with the speed of a jackhammer.

 

And suddenly, he felt empty, Scott was fully out of him, he moaned in complaint, but soon the werewolf was above him, jacking off against his face. He wasn’t sure what he was doing with only half his mind working, but he opened his mouth – something he kept hidden for these occasions – and sucked and kissed at the tip, before a hand in his hair pushed him back and Scott howling took over all the sounds in the room, and he felt his face warming up was Scott’s yet again impressive load covered his face.

 

When he finished, a few seconds of nothing but releasing in Oz’s face, they were both still breathing heavily, their muscles now sore and begging them to lay on the floor to reload.

 

“Good boy, Scott, good boy.” Oz complimented, happily using the last of his strengths to move his hand to the werewolf’s head and pet him, seeing his tail wag in joy. “You were great today.” Scott seemed quite happy to see Oz’s mouth open again to lick the cum in his face and swallow, and while a little disappointed to see his come flowing out of Oz’s ass and the swelling on his belly coming down, Scott did feel proud of how much there was, and knowing it’d probably be weeks before anyone else would sense Oz’s scent without the glaring sign of ‘SCOTT WAS HERE. DO NOT TOUCH’.

 

“Now everyone will know who you’re with.” Scott said, smiling proudly and smelling Oz’s neck.

 

And for the rest of the day, and even after washing, the Wolfpack kept their distance, smelling the scent of someone who has just been claimed by their teammate.

 


End file.
